As known, a rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the concepts of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically and fast without any cutting tools, molds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure the time to market for new products and the first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians (e.g. managers and users), and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, the rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining jet printing and precise positioning of carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using jet printing technology, so that the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. After the above steps are repeatedly done, a three-dimensional physical model is produced by stacking multiple layers.
Since the processes of spreading powder, printing and taking out the finished product are manually performed according to the conventional rapid prototyping technology, the flying dust usually pollutes the working environment and contaminates the whole three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus. For maintaining normal operation, a dust-collecting and cleaning task is manually done after a specified stage of the rapid prototyping technology. However, during the cleaning process, the finished product is possibly destroyed or the components of the three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus are possibly damaged because of carelessness. Moreover, the increased frequency of performing the cleaning process is labor-intensive, time-consuming and costly. If the frequency of performing the cleaning process decreases, the dust pollution problem cannot be effectively solved.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a powder recycling system for a three-dimensional rapid prototyping apparatus in order to overcome the above drawbacks.